Boliviaball
Plurinational State of Boliviaball |caption = ¡Gib Sea, Chile!! |image = Bolívia.jpg |reality = Plurinational State of Bolivia |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |language = Spanish, Quechua, Aymara, and Guaraní |capital = La Paz and Sucre |religion = Catholic Protestantism Atheism |friends = Argentinaball Brazilball Cubaball (new friend) Ecuadorball Paraguayball (haha we got the part of the Chaco with the oil) Peruball (best frenemy) Venezuelaball (new bff) Chinaball Iranball (new friend) Russiaball (new friend) |enemies = Stupid worm stole our sea! Stupid brother stole Purus! Stupid cousin stole Acre and song! Stupid Brit stole Malvinas! Israelcube Imperialists!! RISING SEA LEVEL SLOWER Flag stealer Never forget! (4-2) |likes = Sea, the song Llorando se fue (original version of Taboo and also of On the Floor), Communism (disguised as Socialism), selling cocaine, Rising sea levels so I can into sea |founded = 6 August, 1825 |intospace = Yes (but ironically he cannot into the sea)|gender = Male |hates = Landlocked by Chileworm, lose territory, make fun of him because he has no sea|onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plataball |predicon = Spanish Empire |personality = Very friendly with the rest of its neighbors except Chileball, and usually claims the sea that he lost in the Pacific War, or often playing pranks to annoy him.|food = Salteñas|nativename = Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia bola |bork = Mar Mar|type = Latin American}}Boliviaball is countryball that represents Bolivia. It is located in the central part of South America and is known for being a landlocked country. It once had sea, but evil Chileworm stole it. Boliviaball shares borders with Argentinaball, Chileball, Paraguayball, Peruball, and it's biggest one with Brazilball. La Pazball and Sucreball have been involved in many conflicts for centuries, fighting about who is the capital of Bolivia. Santa Cruzball, Boliviaball's biggest and wealthiest son, is of wanting independence. Personality Boliviaball is known for his extreme distrust of his neighbors. However, if neighbors know him well, they would realize that he a very good friend who can offer great pleasures and sensations. USAball often confuses Ghanaball for Boliviaball. Geography The geography of Bolivia is unique among the nations of South America. Bolivia is one of two landlocked countries on the whole Americas, and it's more rural than urban. The main features of Bolivia's geography include the Altiplano, a highland plateau of the Andes and navigable lake on Earth (shared with Peruball). The most prominent feature of the Altiplano is the large lake at its northern end, Lake Titicaca. At 3,811 m (12,503 ft) above sea level, it is the highest commercially navigable body of water in the world. With a surface area of 9,064 km² (3,500 sq mi), the lake is larger than Puerto Ricoball and is South America's second largest lake by surface area. Lake Titicaca is also deep, about 370 m (1,214 ft) at its deepest, but with an average depth of 215 m (705 ft); its volume of water is large enough to maintain a constant temperature of 10 °C (50 °F). The lake actually moderates the climate for a considerable distance around it, making crops of maize and wheat possible in sheltered areas. Lake Titicaca drains southward through the slow-moving, reed-filled Desaguadero River to Lake Poopó. In contrast to the freshwater Lake Titicaca, Lake Poopó is salty yet shallow, with depths seldom more than four metres. Relationships Virtually no one sympathizes with Boliviaball and the reciprocal is true, but there are some exceptions such as Polandball and Paraguayball. Boliviaball used to be friends with Peruball but after betraying Peruball, leaving him all alone to fight Chileball, they are no longer friends. There are some disagreements mainly with Chileball, but the main reason is that they do not allow them to have free access to the sea to export their products. Without sea, Chile will just be Hile! (Chile: La C is of mine bolivia!) For example... Aside from fighting one another in multiple wars, during the Cold War, Bolivia was a communist dictatorship, and highly anti-western. Chile, on the under hand, was under the brutal dictatorship of the Pinochet regime, which extremely anti-communist and pro-western. But that's just one example. Other than sea, Bolivia has disagreements with Peruball over Purus since 1902, Brazilball over Acreball since 1903 and then Argentinaball over Formosaball and Jujuyball since 1889. One of his best friends is Ethiopiaball AKA a no coast friend as well. They get along with by Being both on almost same personalities. Crazy, Weird, Angry to Somaliaworm (although he became friends with Djiboutiball), Chileworm and More. Also one of the most isolated countries! On their continent. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Chileball - SEA STEALER and brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Flag Colors Main Colors Embelem Colors Gallery Artwork Bolívia.jpg Boliviaball_in_tank_Chaco_War.png Polandball_Bolivia_Map.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Comics 1eJm41i.png Singtime_with_Bolivia.png Q2QibNB.png WZYlGlb.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png The_Day_Bolivia_Can_Finally_Into_Sea.png Bolivian_navy.png|Bolivia has navy, but has no coastline Not_again,_(Communist)_Bolivia.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png No More Drugs.gif Portugal's Son.png Into Sea Soon.png Different Gamers.png MuZyxqo.png Bolivia and Sealand.jpg Evo_Morales.png|Evo Morales is of losing it Country-balls-the-bolivian-flood.png|Chile, gib coast now es:Boliviaball pt:Boliviaball ru:Боливия zh:玻利维亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Boliviaball Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Multiethnic Category:Aymara Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russia Allies Category:Homosex Removers Category:Vodka Lover Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:UNball Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Three lines Category:Republic Category:Anti Israel